I Should Have Followed You Home
by Geezworld234
Summary: Doctor Who/ The Good Life (Good Neighbours) Crossover. Margo Leadbetter gets more than she bargained for when the TARDIS lands in the Good's back garden the Doctor is reunited with an old acquaintance and things could have been very different at The Avenue.
1. A Favour

_**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did I do not own anything, just borrowing on a short term loan! A silly little fic I knocked together as I was bored the song lyrics are in bold and the song is I should have followed you home by Agnetha Fältskog & Gary Barlow (I don't own this either). I hope this is alright as it is my first attempt at any crossover and any attempt at an 11th Doctor Fic. **_

_**Timeline: The Good Life (Good Neighbour's if you are American) set around series 3**_

_** Doctor Who before or after the 2012 Christmas special**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Thanks ever so much for coming round, Margo" Barbara Good chirped, inviting her neighbour into their living room.

"Not at all, Barbara dear, you are lucky Miss Mountshaft has contracted laryngitis and has had to postpone the music society's afternoon rehearsals for this week" Margo Leadbetter replied sitting down on her neighbours sofa.

"Thank you very much, Margo, we would wait in ourselves only if we don't go the allotment now and fetch home the rest of the surplus, we could have another episode of storms threatening to ruin all our fruit and veg and then we would have to call on you and Jerry to help us again, and well, we couldn't do that" Tom Good said entering the room and perching on the arm of the chair his wife was sitting on.

"Good, because as I said before that was the first and last time, what is it you want me to do, anyway" she asked hoping it wouldn't be anything that would cause her to ruin her new £80 dress she picked up from a Bond Street boutique only this morning.

"Nothing much really, all you have to do is wait in for a Mr Casey" Tom replied.

"And what does one do when this Mr Casey arrives?" Mrs Leadbetter asked.

"Oh not a lot, just answer the door, sign for Geraldine's feed and bring it indoors" Barbara answered.

"You want me to answer the door to someone selling goat feed, certainly not" Margo exclaimed in that disgusted tone of hers.

"You won't have to touch it, Margo, please, unless you want to help Tom pick the surplus and I can stay in and wait for the goat feed" Barbara said knowing which option Margo would prefer to choose, having been backed far into the corner.

"Very well, I will wait in for this goat food of yours" she said wrinkling her nose at the very idea "I have said it before, Tom and Barbara but you two use me".

"Thanks, Margo" Barbara smiled "Tom go and make Margo a cup of tea".

"I don't suppose I could have coffee, could I please Tom".

"For you Margo, anything" he joked in that school boy way of his.

"Tom, don't be silly" was her automatic response, she couldn't abide his smutty school boy humour.

Margo waited until Tom was out of the room before regaining the conversation with Barbara.

"You won't be too long at the allotment will you Barbara, only Jerry and I are going away for a few days tonight and Jerry is rather keen to head off straight after he gets home from work". Margo said looking rather coy.

"Oh yes, we should be back before then, you're looking very smug Margo, what's the occasion" her friend said raising one eyebrow.

Margo's cheeks flushed. "Well if you must know, it's fifteen years to the day since Jerry and I met and we thought it would be nice to celebrate" she said beaming brightly.

"Oh, Margo, is it really, how time flies" Barbara mirrored her best friend's smile as she received the information.

"Quite, and to think fifteen years ago it could all have been very different" Margo reminisced twirling a lock of her hair around her ring finger.

"How do you mean" Barbara asked intrigued as to what Margo meant.

"You remember how Jerry and I met at dance hall in London".

"Yes" Barbara nodded remembering the story Margo and Jerry had told her years before.

"Well, before Jerry came up to me and asked me to dance I had been chatting with this very odd, eccentric, you might call him who then asked me to dance-"

"Margo, I never knew you had it in you" Barbara teased struggling to believe her confession.

" Barbara, please" Margo said slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry, well what happened".

Margo smiled as she relived the past "Well he was a bit too full on, not to mention full of himself and anyway he suggested that we moved on to somewhere else, he said he could take me anywhere I wanted to go and yes, I was tempted we had a lovely time but you know me Barbara, I'm not that sort of woman. Before I had time to turn him down gently he told me to wait there a minute but he didn't return and a young, very handsome man who introduced himself to me as Jeremy Leadbetter came and asked me for a dance so I never saw that strange man again". Margo said almost melancholic. "You know he was even wearing a tweed suit, to a dance hall of all places, can you believe it" She said sounding more like the Snobbish Margo Leadbetter her next door neighbour had come to know all too well.

Barbara could not believe her ears "Margo, you dark horse".

"It wasn't like that, I promise you" she let her head fall into the palm of her hand which was supported by her elbow pressing against the back of the Good's sofa.

"Well what was this stranger's name" she asked grinning like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland, dying to hear this unexpected gossip of times gone by.

Margo blushed again "The thing is to this day I don't know, he never said, he asked mine but all he said was he was a doctor of some sort".

"Margo Leadbetter!" Barbara laughed but quickly shut up when Tom came through the door with Margo's instant coffee.

"Here you go Margo, one freshly brewed coffee" Tom said handing her the mud coloured mug.

"Thank you" she said taking a sip and turning her nose up at the fact it was instant. She should have known better.

"Right come on Shorty, we best get cracking" Tom said patronisingly patting his wife's head.

"Yes, see you later, Margo"

"Bye, Margo"

"Bye".


	2. It's You!

As there was no television set in the Good's front room Margo thought she might as well close her eyes until the man with the animal feed arrived.

Half an hour later she was woken by a distinctive metallic thrumming squeal. "What in God's name is that" she muttered as she jumped to her feet in shock. It was coming from Tom and Barbara's back garden, she thought she better investigate believing that it was the youths from the council estate that Tom and Barbara sometimes brought into the Avenue that were causing some sort of trouble.

When she got outside she was puzzled to find a 1960's blue police box complete with a ST John's Ambulance sticker slap bang in the middle of Tom and Barbara's pig sty. Margo exclaimed in disgust at the very thought of having to set foot in that pen but needs must she told herself. Just where did the box come from? As she got nearer the sty that pig smell and everything that goes with it repulsed her, she felt her stomach turn screaming in protest. "_Don't faint, Margo, don't faint" _ she told herself. What would Mrs Weaver say if she happened to be putting out her washing to dry at this very moment and happened to catch a glimpse of Margo Leadbetter inspecting a blue box in the middle of the Good's pig sty? It didn't bare thinking about. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she unlatched the gate that lead to the pig sty, as her feet sunk into the straw she said a silent prayer, hoping she wasn't standing in something unpleasant. Clutching tightly the hem of her very expensive dress with both immaculate hands, she etched her feet closer to the mysterious box she poked the door that was swinging open slightly with her index finger. Peering inside she noticed something very unusual about this box. "Oh my god, he was telling the truth, it is possible" she quivered before freezing stock still.

"Hello, there, sorry about this I seem to have crash landed my TARDIS in your garden, I've made a habit of landing in people's gardens over the years, sorry" said a voice very familiar to Margo Leadbetter.

"Oh, it's not my garden" she muttered not turning round, offended this 'bomb site' could even be mistaken for being her garden.

"Oh well, please tell whoever's garden it is I am terribly sorry, actually scratch that, if you tell them some mad man with a box crashed into their garden they would think you were a bit... well potty" the man replied.

Margo pivoted around on her tiptoes freeing her feet at last from the invisible glue that had been holding her to the straw since seeing inside that old police box. "My god it really is you, you haven't changed a bit, how do you do it?" she demanded, her heart leaping inside her mouth as she spoke, she felt sick as her past came back to haunt her. Causing her to forget that she had accidently let go of the bottom of her dress which was now trailing on the floor of the 'squalid' pig sty.

"Sorry, have we met, only I meet a lot of people in my line of work, I tend to forget the occasional face" he said scratching his head as he tried to remember if had seen her before.

"We met in 1961 at Andrew St Luther's dance hall, you asked me to dance, told me that if I came with you I could see the world but you never returned from where ever it was you went, so when a better offer came along I took it" she said half smiling at the fact she was adamant she made the right choice in Jerry but the other half sounded bitter, that this strange man never came back for her.

"Right of course, I remember now" he grinned reminiscing about the accidental fun he had that night "Martha, wasn't it, no that was much later".

"Margo" she said rather abruptly.

"Margo Sturgess of course I remember, you were quite a mover, if I recall correctly and I am always, well nearly always correct".

Her cheeks blushed a pale pink at his recollection, yes it was fair to say she knew her way around a ballroom back then. "It's Margo Leadbetter now ,I got married" she said holding up her left hand, drawing attention to her oversized and over jewelled wedding ring which was as elaborated as her entire outfit .

"Of course you did, pretty young thing like you, someone was bound to snap you up. I wouldn't be surprised if that man I bumped into at the dance hall asked you to marry him" he said adjusting the same bow tie he wore when they had first met all those years ago.

Nobody had ever described her a 'pretty young thing' before and it made her feel special, just like he did fifteen years ago to the day. "What man" she asked unsure of what he was talking about.

"Oh I, don't remember his name it began with a G or J I think, he asked me if the pretty thing by the bar was on her own and I took that to mean the girl that was next to you, so I said yes and when I returned you were dancing with him, laughing sharing a joke, you looked so happy, I decided to slip away and went in search for what it was I was originally looking for" he sounded a little sad as he informed her of this.

And she felt a little sad, the life that she could have lived flashed before her eyes, seeing the world with a strange man, experiencing the freedom she had so craved for at school. But then she remembered the safeness she felt with Jerry, how from the second he introduced himself to her she knew this was the man she was going to marry. She had made the right decision hadn't she? Up until now she had been certain but now this Doctor man shows up and Margo Leadbetter was doubting how that August night in 1961 should have ended.

_**Can't believe it's really you  
You still look the way you used to  
All this time, what have you done?  
Won't you tell me, what you've been through?**_

_**...**_

_**Some things stay with you your whole life. **__**For your whole life**_


	3. 1961

**1961 Andrew St Luther's Dance Hall, London. **

"Come on Sturgey the dance floor's this way" the blonde haired girl said dragging her significantly taller friend over to the dance floor.

"Carina, how many times use my real name, you know how I despise silly school girl nicknames" a young Margo Sturgess protested.

"Margie, you know full well that wasn't your nickname" her friend teased.

"Yes well, I would rather forget that, thank you very much" Margo replied, her awful time at school forever imprinted on her brain "and how many times don't call me Margie either, my name is Margo".

"You always were a spoilsport, come on, there is that guy from down my road, I want him to ask me to dance" Carina Utterworth said disappearing into the sea of people dancing to some upbeat pop song that wasn't Margo's cup of tea. Even from an early age she wasn't one to go with the herd.

Heading to the bar in retreat, there was no way she was going to find Carina, nor was she that bothered, she thought she may as well have a drink before heading home.

"What can I get you, miss" the bartender asked.

"A Campari and soda please" she said handing over the correct change.

Taking her beverage she found an empty table and claimed it. As she sat down she crossed her right leg over her left knee and smoothed down her baby pink cocktail dress trying desperately not to look as if she was waiting for someone.

A short while later, lost in her thoughts she was interrupted by Carina shouting in her ear as the rather loud music was downing out her speech. "Margie, I hope you don't mind I'm going back with, sorry what was your name".

"Robert" the young man who's arm interlocked with Carina's replied.

"Excuse me, you haven't happened to see a woman with big hair go past just now, I mean very big hair, out here at least" A dark haired young looking man wearing a fez and a tweed jacket complete with a bow tie asked interrupting the conversation.

"No, sorry" Margo replied, trying her best to ignore her school 'friend' who was about to ditch her.

"Who are you, a Tommy Cooper impressionist" Carina asked sniggering at the man's attire.

"I will have you know, he stole the look from me, okay" he replied sounding insulted that someone would even suggest that he wasn't the trendsetter.

"Who's Tommy Cooper" Margo asked getting a laugh from Carina and Robert.

"You will have to ignore her she doesn't have a sense of humour" Carina quipped.

"He is a comedian" The strange man replied in answer to Margo's query.

"Oh, I despise comedians, I don't find them funny in the slightest" she replied.

"Told you, no sense of humour this one, any way as I said we are going to head off so see you around Margo" Carina said taking Robert by the hand and leading him out of the dance hall.

"Don't worry, I don't get all this humour thing either, I mean what is the point in telling jokes if they are not funny, it's a waste of time if you ask me, you people need to reassess it". He said reaching into his pocket and producing a packet of biscuits. "Jamie Dodger" he offered before sitting down opposite Margo.

"No thank you" she declined politely, smiling as for once Margo did not feel as if she stuck out like a sore thumb, this man whoever he was stuck out a lot further than she ever could.

"I don't suppose you happen to know what year this is do you" he asked retrieving a Jamie Dodger for himself.

"Weren't you just told that I don't have a sense of humour" she said dryly, flicking back a loose brunette curl.

"Yes, I was. Oh you thought that was a joke, no, no it was a genuine question" he explained smiling slightly.

Margo did not look impressed one bit "How can you not know what the year is".

"Oh, I lose track it's very easy if you are me, so go on don't keep me in suspense what year is it".

"1961" she said finishing off her drink.

"Ah, a year out, River won't be too pleased I stood her up in 1962" he said taking her glass and devouring the tiniest drop left in the glass.

Margo once again looked unimpressed, this was the pinnacle of rude to her "Who on Earth is River?"

"Oh a friend, well sort of a friend, it's complicated ,like my life, we keep meeting each other at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He tried to explain.

"You baffle me, you really do".

"I baffle a lot of people anyway what's your name" he asked through a bite of the biscuit.

"Margo, Margo Sturgess" she replied "whom might you be".

"Oh I'm just the Doctor, very pleased to meet you Margo Sturgess, care for a dance?"

She thought long and hard before answering that, a strange man who introduced himself only as a doctor, telling her nothing about himself coming up and asking her to dance, he was certainly confident alright. Margo, being very big on appearances thought it would look extremely silly, him dressed up as some red faced comedian and she could tell even as they were sitting down in mid conversation that she was a lot taller than him and that wouldn't look right.

"Why ever not" she said finally said deciding she was entitled so some fun herself, seen as she never really dared to let her hair down. She offered him her hand before getting up and allowing this Doctor fellow to escort her to the dance floor.

"Do you dance then" she asked assuming that he had only asked her so that he could show off.

"Not really no, but it looks fun and it can't be that hard to pick up, can it" he beamed as if he was a little boy who was about to climb a tree for the first time.

"Oh" Margo's face fell, as much as she wanted to enjoy this she knew she couldn't if he had two left feet, people would stare more than they were already, what a humiliating sight they must be she thought.

"I take it you dance" he said as he placed his hand on her waist. He too was beginning to think this was not one of his best ideas as she was a lot taller than him, it must look the tiniest but silly to others but then again he was the king of silly and he wasn't going to give up his reputation just yet.

"A little" she replied honestly deciding it was best if she took the lead, something she would later do without a second thought in her domestic day to day married life.

"So what sort of doctor are you" she asked as he spun her a little too fast for her liking under his right arm.

"Oh, you know just your average doctor, saving people here, helping others there" he replied more focused on catching her, which he did just in time, she fell perfectly into his arms.

"Are you sure, you haven't done this before" she said very impressed about how he carried not only himself but her around the floor.

Feeling rather smug he said "well I might have lied, that's rule one" he whispered softly into her ear "I may have done this once or twice before".

"You are all the same, you men" she said trying to regain back the lead.

"Oh, not me I am as different as you can get" he winked.

"Really, prove it" she said walking over to the direction of the bar.

"You really are something, you know that" he laughed, it was fair to say he had never met anyone like her before.

"That is the plan, yes" she answered honestly.

"And what is that something" he asked after ordering Margo another Campari and soda and a ginger beer for himself.

"I don't know, an executive's wife perhaps".

"An executive's wife" he scoffed "surely you have dreams beyond that, there must be something out there you want to see".

"I haven't really thought about it, it's alright for you men, yes on the surface it looks like we have more equal opportunities at long last but the expectation for us is still to find a husband, preferably one who is financially well off so he can look after you, settle down and become the perfect housewife". she answered nonchalantly.

"You sounds like a journalist friend of mine, she once spent ages lecturing me about equal rights for women, and she's done, she's **going **to do alright for herself".

"How do you know she's going to do alright for herself, do you have a crystal ball that can see into the future" she asked believing she was calling his bluff.

"No but I have a blue box that is bigger on the inside" he smiled.

"I have never met anyone quite like you in my whole life".

"And you never will again, I'm one of a kind me" he winked.

"Even if you did have a so called blue box that is bigger on the inside-"

"Which I do". Margo hated being interrupted, even as a child it was something she found extremely rude.

"It's not possible" she said shaking her head.

"I take offence at that, of course it is" came his sharp reply.

"Do you mind I was talking".

"You are a one aren't you" he teased.

"Even if you do, how does that enable you to see into the future" Margo had no idea why she was even speaking to this crazy man, he must be ill, mentally and it was polite to humour him and Margo always did her best to be polite unlike some people she could think of.

"I tell you what, let's have one last dance and then I might show you" he said pulling her to her feet.

"I don't exactly have a choice in this do I".

"Umm, in a word, no".

"I object to you having a say in what I can and cannot do" she protested.

"Oh I love it, you know I could really do with someone like you aboard the TARDIS" he said twirling her around once again.

"Aboard the what" her voice rising at the end of the sentence showing confirmation that she regarded him as a madman.

"Margo Sturgess" he said, ceasing movement and putting his hands on her shoulders so she would stop too. They were trapped in an ocean of people dancing around them, making it impossible for Margo to focus anywhere apart from in his direction, let alone go anywhere.

He looked deep into those crystal blue eyes of hers, a silent sign demanding an answer "Have you ever wanted to see the stars".

She locked her gaze onto his "Well not really no, it is always so cold at night, not to mention wet, I am afraid staring into a little tube straining to see a speck of light has never really appealed to me, I am sorry" she was worried her answer would offend him, peculiar he may be but he seemed like a nice enough man.

To her relief he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny" she didn't understand how her honest answer could provide such comic entertainment.

"That's a new one, that is. No, what I meant was how would **you **like to actually visit the stars, step out onto another planet, at another point in time". His face was so serious yet the proposition was utterly barbaric.

"Don't be absurd, that simply cannot happen" she said slightly laughing off the suggestion.

"Oh I think you would be surprised" he whispered into her ear.

"I think we better finish this dance, people are bumping into us" she said worried someone might have heard their peculiar conversation.

"I think you are right" he said letting her lead him into the next dance.

As they danced they both felt a chemistry spark up between them, Margo blamed it on the music, the passionate dance, the many glasses of Campari and soda she had consumed and the fact that she had never met anyone quite like this Doctor man before. I mean of all the things to suggest, run away with him in a box and see the planets, boy she sure knew where to find them.

The Doctor on the other had put it down to the fact she was feisty, she sure could hold her own and she too was not ordinary, there was something about her that he could not put his finger on and he liked that, he was lonely since his dear friends Amy and Rory were taken from him and Margo fitted the bill in the search for a new companion, he thought.

_**Dance floor dust  
Never quite settles  
Busy feet remember still  
The way we moved so close in the darkness,  
All the music, the magic, the thrill**_


	4. Would You Care To Dance

The dance finished and Margo's feet where beginning to ache from the pressure she had put on them all night due to the extravagant high heeled shoes she was wearing.

"So Margo, any place you want, at any time, we can go right now just like that" he snapped his fingers " we can see the world, see the universe or the universe next door but one, what do you say" he was persistent, she gave him that.

"You are insane, you do know that".

"Oh I know, right come along, Sturgess " he said leading her back to the bar area, his hand tightly gripping onto hers.

He searched his pockets, looking panic stricken when he couldn't find whatever it was he was looking for.

"What is it" she asked propping herself up on a bar stool.

"I've lost the TARDIS key" he said lowly.

"The what key" she never had established what the TARDIS actually was.

"The one for my blue box, wait here I need to retrace my steps I will be back, I promise" he said dashing off into the distance.

"I've heard that one before" the girl stood by Margo said confirming her own doubts on his return, not actually sure if she really wanted to go with him, wherever they would actually end up.

"Ah well, the man was insane anyway" she said ordering her beverage choice of the night.

"Please, allow me" the tall, dark handsome stranger said who slid very neatly up beside Margo and handed the money to the bartender before Margo had even the opportunity to retrieve her purse from her small handbag.

"Thank you" she said smiling at the stranger.

"My names Jeremy, Jeremy Leadbetter" he said offering a hand.

"Margo Sturgess" she replied placing her hand in his allowing him to plant a kiss on the back of it.

"Care for a dance, Margo" he asked showing he was the perfect gentleman.

She froze before scanning the room, there was no sign of the Doctor, he said he would be right back, she looked back at the smiling man who unbeknown to her would be her future husband, "I would love to Jeremy" she replied. At least he told her his name.

"Please, call me Jerry" he said leading her back to the dance floor not even allowing her to pick up the drink that he just purchased her.

"Very well, Jerry" she smiled, allowing him to guide her along the dance hall floor.

* * *

After what had seemed like an eternity the Doctor finally found the TARDIS key, he really needed to stop giving out copies so readily as then when he actually needed a backup key he would have one. Luckily some kind person had handed it in to the cloakroom attendant. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Margo dancing with the man who came up to him and asked him if the "pretty young thing" at the bar was alone. He had replied with a yes, assuming he meant the girl next to Margo. That was it, she wasn't going to be impressed by the blue box that is bigger on the inside, she wasn't going to be impressed by planets such as Zeta Minor, she wasn't going to see deep into the past, or into the future and she certainly wasn't going to be his companion when he got lonely. He watched the two of them dancing so close together, he observed silently as Jerry whispered sweet nothings in her ear and Margo's beaming smile lit up the entire dance hall.

The Doctor could see Margo Sturgess was already falling in love with this man, she looked so happy and hey, he made that happen. He smiled at that, why was he sad after all he was good at losing his friends, the ones her truly cared for and she wasn't even his friend yet, let alone someone he should care about.

_**I must have been so lost in the moment  
I missed the chance to make you my own  
Now I know  
Now I know**_

_**I should've followed you home**_


	5. I Should Have Followed You Home

**Surbiton 1976**

Margo Leadbetter let out a stifled laugh to try and cover up the shock of seeing this man who hadn't changed a bit in the fifteen years since they parted ways. He hadn't so much gained a single aging line on his face, she must have looked a shadow of her former, younger self she thought.

"What are you doing here" she demanded.

"I was looking for somewhere fun to see, and well I landed here, it's a funny set up isn't it, I mean who keeps pigs, chickens and a goat in their back garden, I prefer your simple garden gnomes and stone toadstools if I ever had a garden, you can't go wrong with a garden gnome" he replied adjusting his bow tie.

Margo smiled at this "So do I, Tom and Barbara, they are my neighbours they are self sufficient-" she said slightly changing her tone of voice to indicate that she didn't approve of their lifestyle choice.

"How wonderful" he exclaimed cutting her off mid sentence "does it work?"

"They seem to make it work" she could have said a lot more on the subject but now wasn't the right time, she wasn't even going to mention the fact he had so rudely interrupted her.

"So you are married now, how's that, I've never been one for settling down, always on the go me".

"So I see, It's wonderful" she answered pretty honestly "My husband Jeremy is an executive in the plastics industry and well, my life has been pretty much fulfilled, in fact it is fifteen years to the day since we met".

The Doctor smiled "You, got everything you wanted then".

"Not quite" she confessed.

"How do you mean"

"Well, I never got to see the stars, that a young man wearing a stupid hat promised to show me"

"My fez is not stupid, it's cool, fezzes are -" he said staring at his bow tie in embarrassment, was he the only on this planet who thought fezzes were cool, it was obviously wasn't to these primitive humans who had no idea about fashion, he only had to look at Margo's flamboyant, over the top dress to confirm this.

"No it isn't, they look stupid" it was her turn to cut him off mid sentence.

"Anyway by the time I came back you were with some other bloke".

"And who's fault was that" she said clearly dropping whatever blame there was at his door.

"Well you looked happy together" he confessed.

"We were, and we still are" Margo insisted defending herself and her marriage.

"Well there you go then, everything worked out hunky dory, I better be going, this place isn't what I was hoping for, that tends to happen quite a lot, it was probably wise on your part not to come with me, where are we any way".

"Surbiton, The Avenue to be precise, the year is 1976".

"How did you know that was going to be my next question?"

"You tell me, you're the one with the time machine" she said kicking a small pile of straw that lay by her feet.

"So you do believe me" he smirked.

"Well I don't have much choice since you have landed that heap of junk which is bigger on the inside into my neighbours' garden " she lowered her voice when mentioning the unusual dimensions of the police box in case the likes of Mrs Weaver were listening. "And you still look exactly as you did fifteen years ago".

"That's me, I never change, well much, sometimes I have a different face but it's a long story, well it's not really, anyway sorry to have taken up your time, take care of that husband of yours and yourself" he said opening the TARDIS doors to their full capacity.

"So that's it, you are just going to disappear yet again without saying goodbye, I was right about you".

"For your information, I was going to try and catch up with you, maybe even follow you home and see if you still wanted to see the odd planet but when I finally caught up with you after much complication you were stood on the street corner with that Jerry character and was demanding that he should ask you out again. I called your name but you obviously didn't hear".

"No I didn't, I am desperately sorry" she felt the guilt rise up into her stomach.

"Don't be, you got what you always wanted" he smiled, showing that there were no hard feeling.

He was right, she thought reading into his smile, she smiled back remembering that unusually cold August evening when she said goodbye to Jeremy Leadbetter, she knew he was the one for her as when she shivered in the midnight breeze he placed his jacket around her quivering shoulders without a seconds thought before walking her home.

_**Snow falls,  
Street lights paint your face  
Smile and say "take care"  
I'll see you soon again**_

"Yes, I suppose I did, well goodbye Doctor" she said delicately shaking his hand.

"Unless, well you wanted a quick peak a what could have been" he beamed like a young boy waking up on Christmas day to find his bed was covered with presents.

"I can't, I'm afraid I have to wait in for a man who sells goat feed for Tom and Barbara and besides Jerry will be home soon, thank you for the kind offer Doctor I am sure it would have been spectacular".

"Yes, I bet it would have been, I should have followed you home that night, kept to that promise I made you and what's more I would have I would have had you home in time for your second date with Jerry it is a time machine you know" he said, hinting there was still time to catch a glimpse of the Great City of the Exxilon, one of the 700 Wonders of the Universe before it was destroyed.

"Yes, but as you said before Doctor, you make a habit of crash landing in other people's gardens and not onto a planet of some kind, I'm sorry but I don't think I could take to that sort of lifestyle, I am quite content as I am, thank you" all she could do was smile, it was a nice idea but utterly impossible.

"Well goodbye, Margo".

"Goodbye Doctor" she said watching him board the blue box that was indeed bigger on the inside, waving back at him, she stepped back as a gust of wind made the Good's crops tremble and then there was that funny metallic thrumming squeal that had woken Margo up a little while ago. What were the chances of all that happening , especially today of all days she thought, looking up to the sky and looking at the sun, that large planet and all the ones adjacent to it, deep down she would have loved to have seen them but not as much as she loved Jerry and their life at The Avenue.

_**So familiar and so right  
You never left me since that one night  
Though we try to say goodbye  
Some things stay with you your whole life.  
**_

* * *

_**The End! I hope that was alright, reviews are most welcome. Gee :) x**_


End file.
